smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Painter Smurf (Hero Stories)
"Mes œuvres sont des chefs-d'œuvre!" '' '''Villard "Painter" Smurf '''is a Smurf character that is part of the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. Background Information He is the village artist, who specializes in portraits and on most occasions works on sculptures. He also provides lessons for speaking in French to any Smurf who is interested, which Wonder took advantage of. During his Smurfling years, he spent most of his time sketching and painting pictures and even though he wasn't good at it at first, this didn't deter him from quitting, and he used this as motivation to further improve his artistic skills as he grew older. He continued to live a normal life, until they met the evil wizard Gargamel in their adult years. He was captured by him for the formula for the Philosopher's Stone. They were then rescued by a returning Hero. 2 months after the rescue, he met the first female Smurf, Smurfette, and like the rest of his fellow Smurfs, he didn't pay too much attention to her. That was until Papa Smurf performed the True Blue Spell on her in order to make her a real Smurf. 6 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he attended Hero and Wonder's wedding. He was happy to see Hero get married after being separated from his fellow Smurfs for 100 years. 15 years into Hero and Wonder's marriage, he was one of many to witness the birth of Hero's daughter Saviour, and the first Smurf in the next generation. Over the course of the following years since the birth of Hero and Wonder's daughter, he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Francoise Smurfette. Over the course of time, their relationship developed greatly and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day. A few years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their son. He continued to watch his son's growth and development into an adult Smurf up until his eventual death during the year which was known as "The Year of Death". Personality His personality is similar to his cartoon show counterpart, but on most occasions he can be very stubborn when any Smurf makes fun of his masteurpiesas ("master pizzas"), but overall he is a kind and friendly Smurf. Role in the Village He is the village artist whose work specializes in paintings, sketches and sculptures. Appearance He wears a red painter's jacket with a black tie and the standard white Smurf hat, with the top part drooping downwards and white pants. His physique as a Smurf is considered slim. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Vincent Cassel, who voiced Monsieur Hood in ''Shrek. He speaks in a French accent. Trivia *His birth name of Villard is reference to the 13th century French artist, Villard de Honnecourt. *Credit goes to Vic George for the profile image. *His birthday is July 14th, which is also the French National Independence Day (AKA "Bastille Day"). His Zodiac sign is Cancer. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Artists Category:French accents Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Nature worshipers Category:Multiple media universe imports